ClouVinFie
by Viola.Thunder
Summary: Doesnt really have a title... just a cute little escapade with those three lol hope you like


Please don't ask me where this came from. I saw half of it just sitting there in my "Wurrking ProoJECKTS" file (said in a drawn out american accent-don't ask me why) anyway so its a windy sunday before i go back to school.[die love the ending. ;..but i coooulld make in chapters if it was requested.  
your choice really. I'm just Paul in his wheelchair trying to write Misery while Annie claims she's my biggest fan...please don't get any ideas people wheelchairs scare me ever since i saw Advent Children.  
...mutters Bloody Rufus...

"1..2..3.Now!" Yuffie counted watching Vincent and Cloud take a shot against each other. She giggled as Vincent could hardly turn his cup over and set it straight. They had been doing shots almost all night. Yuffie had been staying across the hall from Cloud and it was a boring Sunday so they entertained themselves with Vincent's bottle of straight Vodka. Yuffie diceded not to drink, she hated Vodka.  
Cloud swayed on his chair and laughed.  
"Man.. i hashn't been thish drunk in agesh.." He slurred.  
"Me nehza.." Vincent burped and looked up at Yuffie and Cloud. "Oh..i lovesh you two shoo much.." He leant over the table and to give Yuffie a kiss and fell into her breasts.  
"Osh hellow titties.." He mumbled into Yuffie's chest as Cloud fell off his chair laughing, Yuffie just went red and rolled her eyes at Vince, he was so funny when he was drunk. It hardly ever happened so he always got completely smashed..Yuffie liked these moments, she felt more comfortable round them, and occainsionly Vincent would let his guard go and treat Yuffie with drunken kisses and touches. It slightly hurt Yuffie. She loved Vincent more then anything or anyone she'd ever known. The dark mystik warrior caught something inside of her, she would never darent tell him how she felt.  
For one thing he had never responded to her flirting, and for the other it was pretty obvious to Avalanche that him and Cloud were..involved. So the rare moments with Vincent she loved as they were the only thing she got from him, but after she felt slightly tacky and cheap. But evertime she still took the kisses. The kisses Yuffie only expected when he was drunk. When he didn't know what he was doing.  
She allowed herself that as enough.  
Vincent wasn't in fact drunk. Neither was cloud. They both knew exactly what they were doing.It was fact Water mixed with a dash of Vodka for the smell. At first they felt mean tricking Yuffie into such a thing but they both felt that it was time to relationships up a notch. Knowing Yuffie she would feel more relaxed if they were both trashed, and they were right. Vincent began to kiss Yuffie's chest, he brought up his hands and kneeling in front of her he undid her bra. Yuffie gasped and giggled. Cloud leant up and smiled at them.  
"Vincent!" She yelped, but he stood up and pulled her up. He placed his lips on hers and kissed her gently. Too gently and careful for a drunk..."Vincent?" Yuffie stopped and looked into his beautiful deep red eyes. He looked back into hers and smiled. Vincent then leant in and kissed her harder. Yuffie moaned as the man she loved kissed her. Kissed her properly..Yuffie kissed back, pushing into him and wrapping her arms round him.  
"What about me?.." Cloud moaned as he watched his on and off lover get it on. Vincent broke away from Yuffie and brought cloud up to his feet. Catching him in a breathtaking, hard kiss. Yuffie widened her eyes and bit her lip. That was hot..They both stopped and looked at Yuffie. Cloud and Vincent then came over to Yuffie. Yuffie steeled herself for what was coming next. Cloud leaned in and softly kissed her. Then cocked his head to one side and smiled, looking at her. Yuffie looked at Cloud and let out a small laugh. She never expected to end up kissing the little solider bitch no matter what the situation.  
"This is intresting." Yuffie giggled. Vincent leaned and took Yuffie by the waist gently.  
"Very intresting.." He purred, his eyes twinkling mischeiviously as he leant in for anther breath taking kiss. His lips moved down to her neck and he began to taste her skin, the gentle caressings making her moan, while Cloud pouted.  
"Fine, leave me out. Gosh." Cloud smiled and laughed at his own joke. Then took Vincent by the hips and turned him round, claiming his lips. With their bodies up close as either could bear it they slightly gyrated against each other until their firey kiss was over. While Yuffie watched on biting her lip.  
Cloud pulled away first and flicked his eyebrows briefly.  
"Shes yours, i'm going to find Tifa.." Cloud then burst into peals of strange laughter, clicking Yuffie under the chin with a finger he walked out smiling. Yuffie waited for the door to close before she found herself looking back at Vinnie. "So i'm yours huh?.." Yuffie joked. Being brought into Vincents arms was almost too much for her. He looked into her eyes with sincerity.  
"I love you Yuffie." His voice huskier then normal with feeling. Yuffies heart jumped but she still managed a wry smile while tangling her fingers in his raven silk hair.  
"Will you still love me in the morning?" Her heart beating fast for the answer.  
"Forever and ever babe." Sweeping her into a volcanic beautiful kiss as to concrete the answer. Yuffie thought her heart would break as she kissed back.

a/n: Sorry about that!!! hahahah i tricked you. I bet you thought i was going to write a threesome. heh i feel very big and clever now. Cus you all know i'm infamous for the smut. That's fine with me.. I never know what you guys want. I'd be happy to do some requests because whenever i write i seem to write smut but you little beasts like it so i'm good with that. LoVe you all my pretties. Esp those who write Seph/Zack...keep me notified. looks around wide eyed and twitching 


End file.
